


The Sheriff's Daughter

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Black Reader, Dad Eli, Developing Relationship, F/M, Language, WOC Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Sheriff Roosevelt's daughter and falling in love with Jax."





	The Sheriff's Daughter

“Here you go, daddy.”

Eli smiled as he took the bag of muffins and a coffee from your hands, placing them down on his desk before making his way around to stand beside you. He took you into his arms and kissed the side of your head, pulling away and looking down at you.

“You work today?”

Shaking your head, you reached for his coffee and stole a sip from it.

“Nope. I got the day off. I’m just gonna run some errands around town and hang out. Figured I’d stop by and get you some coffee and a snack until lunch.”

“Well thank you, baby. We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, sir. Steak and potatoes, just like you wanted.”

He smiled widely, his mouth already watering at the thought.

“I’ll be there by 6.”

“Yeah sure. See you at 7.”

You both laughed together, knowing that his job never let him be home on time. He was going to really try though. Missing dinner with his babygirl was not something he wanted to do. With a goodbye hug, you pulled open the door to his office and started to step out, instead getting stopped by a blonde man in your way. He smiled softly as you made eye contact, stepping slightly to the side to allow you to pass.

“Sorry darlin’.”

You smiled in return, thanking him. You couldn’t help but notice the patch on his chest that read the name of the same club your dad had been trying desperately to take down. Your smile faltered a bit and Jax noticed, following your eyes to the patch in his kutte. His smile stayed the same though and he stepped back a bit more, not wanting you to feel uncomfortable with the proximity. You thanked him again silently with a nod, before slipping out of the office passed him.

“Bye dad.”

Jax’s eyes stayed on you as you left though, taking on your appearance. Even without giving yourself away, he could tell that you were Eli’s daughter. While you were off limits, he couldn’t help but feel slightly drawn to you, you still managing to show him kindness even through your apprehension. A sharp clearing of someone’s throat quickly brought him out of his admirations. When he looked back towards Eli, his expression was clearly less than pleased.

“Don’t you even fucking think about it.”

Jax chuckled softly and held his hands up.

“Don’t worry sheriff. I’m just here for you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stared up at the menu on the wall, looking over all the different sandwiches they had and not knowing which you wanted. So many of them sounded so good. You kept looking around, from board to board over their hit and hot sandwiches at a loss.

“Their roast beef is really good.”

You turned around to see who was speaking to you, only to find the same man from this morning that you had bumped into in your father’s office at the station. You smiled politely and nodded, scooting over slightly so he could come to stand beside you in line.

“I haven’t been here before so I couldn’t figure out what I want. You like the roast beef?”

“It’s my favorite. One of their best I think. The veggie one is pretty good too if you're into that. I’m more a meat guy though.”

“What else is good around here?”

The two of you fell into a nice conversation, the original discomfort you felt in his presence starting to go away. He was beautiful, that much you were certain. You also knew, at least from your father, that he was dangerous. His whole club was. The issue was that your dad was having trouble actually finding concrete evidence of them being dangerous and finding even less reason to put them away. That in instead had you questioning if maybe things weren’t as bad as Charming PD had made them seem. You weren’t naïve, that didn’t mean that you trusted him, but from the bit of interaction you’d had with him, you saw that at least up front, he was a cool guy and a gentleman, far from the evil, grimy hooligan people had been leading you to believe. Not to say he couldn’t become that in time but at the moment, he was just like any other regular person in town, recommending burger joints and telling you which groceries stores sold the cheapest milk. Soon enough, it was your turn to order and he stepped I front of you, speaking to the cashier.

“We’re together. Let me have two of the number 5s and uh, a coke. "What do you want to drink?”

He finished the order and paid, ignoring you with a smile as you tried to stop him and hand him your own cash. He simply pushed your hand back and shook his head.

“My treat.”

The cashier handed Jax your sandwiches and drinks on a tray and he turned to face you, nodding over to an empty table towards the right.

“Wanna sit and eat? Or do you have somewhere to be?”

You didn’t have anywhere to be really, not until that night when you were set to have dinner with your father. But that wasn’t for another 5 hours and making a new friend in this town didn’t sound like a bad idea. What did, was choosing someone from the local gang as your new friend. You knew your father wouldn’t approve. He barely approved of anyone, much less the leader of the club he was trying to take down, but you found yourself drawn to the blue-eyed man and nodded before you could back out.

“Yeah, I can stay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you.”

You rolled your eyes and put a spoon of potato in your mouth as you watched your dad slide through his steak.

“And how was he looking at me dad?”

His eyes snapped up and he used his knife to point down to his steak.

“Like you were this piece of meat right here. And I ain’t having that.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, the seriousness in his face as he jabbed at the steak, the tip of his knife sinking in.

“Calm down old man before you have a heart attack.”

“Let me see him eye you like that again. I’ll show your ass ‘old’.”

With a shake of your head and a slight smile, you looked back down at your food and continued eating, your mind still on Jax.


End file.
